


we need to break up

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: “we need to talk” is never a good sign.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	we need to break up

Suna always knew whenever you came home.

You had a habit of forcing doors open, the lock catching on sometimes and causing a racket. Yet you were tender in the motions to shutting it, as if in apology for entering. He shuts his eyes, listening to the faint hum of that stupid song that has been stuck in your head for over a week. He thinks he likes it.

He thinks he likes you.

Which is why, with trembling lips and clammy fists, he waits.

“Welcome back,” he says, eyes trained on everywhere but yours. You notice the tension, and the slight fear evident in Rin’s face.

He was always transparent — at least to you.

“Are you okay?” you coax, taking a seat next to him. He flinches, as though your warmth seared him. Yet, like a moth to a flame, he’s fighting the urge to crumble into your arms.

“Yeah! Yeah… I am,” he chirps, voice high and unrecognizable. “How was work?”

You give him a short summary, one that involved more of the complaints and less of the actual work part. He chuckles, nodding and providing commentary to your tale. He’s relaxed, head thrown back on the coach, silver eyes trained to the ceiling.

“Do you remember when we first met?”

The question throws you off guard, but your surprise is quickly overcome by a wave of fondness.

“It’s hard to forget, Rin.” He dares a glance, heart clenching at the sight. You’re bashful, almost embarrassed, hand on the back of your neck to scratch an itch that isn’t there.

He doesn’t think, just reaches over, cheeks a pretty pink as your gazes finally meet.

“Yeah, you blew me away,” he adds, voice deep and suggestive. You groan, burying your face in the crook of his neck as he chuckles.

It had been your idea to go to a skate park, albeit at 2 in the morning. And with a little too much substance and a much too little sense in your systems your friends had agreed, rushing over to borrow a board somewhere in the hall.

Even at the time it was a bad idea, but when you came crashing into the arms of the local skater boy who was the ‘see you later’ boy who helped you on your feet, you couldn’t help but think that maybe some god has your back on this.

“And here we are.”

“Here we are,” you hum, pulling away to press a kiss to his lips. A single touch and he’s electric, heart latching onto every darkness in him. He’s greedy, insatiable, wanting more of you everytime you give in. He’s possessive, wanting no one else to have what he holds.

He pulls away, staring into half-lidded eyes with so much adoration the realization shakes him awake.

Suna Rintarou is in love.

The words tumble out of his mouth with no caveat, the war between his heart and mind finally falling onto his tongue. Your heart breaks. He sees it.

“We need to break up.”

Anger wars in your chest, sadness sweeping up the cracked pieces of memories — are they just memories now?

“I don’t understand.”

He takes in a breath, mouth opening and closing shut. “It’s just…” He collapses in on himself, and part of you wants nothing but to hold him close. Even when he’s the one pushing you away.

“We started this… for fun. Nothing serious— hell I was the one to tell you I didn’t want anything serious.”

He’s standing now, hands clenched at his side.

“But with you, I— I’ve done things. Things I haven’t done before and never thought I would. Felt things I didn’t know I could.”

Suna’s back is to you, yet in the silence of the apartment, it’s as though you hear the tears fall all the same. “What I mean to say is that…”

He turns, with eyes red and heart bared.

“I’m falling in love with you. And we need to break up.”


End file.
